Faith of the heart
by Jlargent
Summary: Elsa reflects on the relationship she has with Clarice as they relax in a hot spring.  First ever Elsa/Clarice yuri fic! Please R&R.


**Faith of the heart.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we go with my second Arcana Heart fanfic. This time I'm focusing on Clarice Di Lanza and Elsa La Conti. Now as you know I do not own Arcana Heart or any of its characters so don't try to sue me. Now, ONTO LEMONY GOODNESS!_

Elsa's POV

_I can't believe that it has been almost two centuries since that fateful day_ I thought to myself as I think back to when I was a simple paladin exterminating demons in the name of god, of course that all changed when I met her…

My soon to be lover Clarice, at the time she was a servant to a high ranking demon but it didn't matter to me, my mission was to slay her and move on to the next demon infested site.

_Flashback 200 years ago outside of Italy_

"You are really quite persistent for a human." Clarice said while hurling fireballs at me only to be deflected by my cross.

"And you don't know when to submit demon!" I retorted using my whip to catch her ankle and with a sharp tug bring her crashing to the ground, Clarice managed to recover quickly and rushes towards me with her claws extended ready to slice into me. I block her using my cross and kick her hard in the abdomen to get a bit of breathing room.

The fight goes on like this for hours neither one of us losing or gaining ground, the two of us were exhausted and fatigued from the prolonged battle.

"You are really surprising human. I haven't been pushed like this in years, it's almost a shame that I have to kill you. You would make an excellent partner." Clarice said as she slowly stands up.

"Partner?" I questioned her.

"You see being an immortal demon has its downsides. One of them is having demons backstab you and another is the immortality part. Sometimes a demon will choose a human partner and they share life spans, simply put I get companionship and you get immortality, it's a fair deal in my opinion." Clarice spoke just then a loud roar interrupts her and a large group of demons emerge with a larger one leading them.

"Well, well Clarice, it seems that you are too weak to handle a single human." the leader of the group boomed as the pack of demons drew in closer.

"That's where you're wrong Selpats I choose to hold back my power. I can't really enjoy my fights if I just kill them in one blow can I?" Clarice said and all of a sudden her power increases to an immeasurable level making the demons stop in awe and fear.

"I-impossible! Only A-Rank demons has that kind of power!" Selpats stutters not believing the site before him, and I would believe him but the power from Clarice tells me that she had been holding back her full strength at this point.

"Now are you going to retreat or am I going to have to punish you for disobeying my orders?" she questioned in a cold tone that seemed to dip the temperature to near freezing.

Selpats was now looking desperate "K-kill her and the human!" he shouts to his minions snapping them out of their fear, all at once the rush towards us, Clarice smiled evilly and turned to face me.

"It looks like we'll have to hold off on trying to kill each other until later. My name is Clarice Di Lanza." She introduces herself after slicing a small number of demons using the wind itself.

"And I am Elsa La Conti." I introduce myself after slamming my cross hard into a demon's skull killing it.

_End flashback._

The battle was long and brutal unto itself I severely hurt Selpats enough to allow Clarice to go in for the kill but the damage was done and I was bleeding profusely and Clarice offered to be a partner to her. In my state I said yes and suddenly I could feel an unbelievable power welling up in me healing my wounds, later Clarice told me that she placed a spirit inside me called an arcana. More specifically the arcana of punishment Koshmar, while she possesses the arcana of sin Sorwat and since then we've been together. I look at a picture of the two of us smiling at a amusement park thinking back to when I started to have romantic feeling for her.

It was fifty years ago and at the time the Drexler Institute was nothing more than a blip on the radar Clarice and I were laying on top of a quiet hill in Europe. It was a beautiful spring day and we just finished having a picnic and were just laying on the cool green grass looking at the clouds in the sky and I looked at Clarice who fell asleep and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked and before I knew it I leaned towards her and kiss her on the lips, to this day I have no idea how I managed to do that without waking her up. A few weeks later I confessed to Clarice that I love her and to my joy she told me the same thing.

I laugh to myself remembering that she was acting all shy and hesitant during that time, it was really cute.

"Elsa, are you in there?" Clarice calls out to me remembering that we managed to destroy the mechanical monstrosity that the Drexler Institute created thirty years ago Ragnarok. Named after the Norse god Odin it was created to destroy Japan itself, luckily it was due to destroying the five celestial stones that powered it, it self destructed. A few days later we were ordered to return to Europe to find and destroy any remnants of the Drexler Institute experiments and facilities, Clarice and I were to leave in a week's time so I decided to treat Clarice to a day at a hot spring that Maori Kasuga highly recommended, Clarice enters the dressing room wearing a towel that barely leaves much to the imagination "Let's go Elsa, I could do with a nice good soak." Clarice said grabbing my hand and practically drags me over to the spring.

I sigh as the hot water works its way into my aching muscles and I could hear Clarice doing the same, I look at her and no matter how many times I see her she still takes my breath away, her luscious curves, her full breasts and her rich coppery hair framing a angelic face (A/N: An 'Angelic' demon anyone see the irony in this statement?) suddenly Clarice leans forward and whispers into my ear "What do you say that we take advantage of the fact that we have the whole place to ourselves?" she then starts to move her hands towards my breasts and starts groping them.

(Lemon Alert! If you don't like yuri or lemons then why are you even reading this?)

I moan at the sensations of her squeezing my breasts, then her hands abandons my breasts and one arm wraps around my waist and the other drifts towards my pussy and in one smooth motion she slips her digits into me making me moan in pleasure, my hips starts to slowly thrust themselves against her well manicured fingers, Clarice then slides her digits deeper into me almost making me collapse. With a stifling cry I climax on her fingers and turn to her and start to suck on her breasts making her moan in a cute manner.

"Oh, Elsa! That feels so good!" Clarice moans loudly and I silently thank Maori for the fact that she set up a private reservation for the two of us I then lean down to lick her sweet juices that I have done time and again but the flavor makes it irresistible and makes you come back for more _Maybe that's one of the reasons I can't bear to leave her. She's smart, funny and sexy as hell, well considering that she's a demon is besides the point. I love her and nothing changes that! _I thought to myself as Clarice's moans raises in pitch as I started to slide my fingers into her and utilizing my tongue at the same time. It's something that I learned that she has a weakness to early on in our relationship and let me tell you two centuries of living can give you plenty of imagination to work with.

With a loud scream that threatens to bring the managers running to their source Clarice cums onto my tongue, Clarice was now barely standing and she lays her towel out on the ground and lies on it spreading her legs. I get the message and leave the warm water, I shiver slightly at the sudden chill and make my way over to Clarice and position my core over her mouth while I move mine over hers and I yelp lightly as Clarice started to lick me automatically and I started to follow suit and soon the two of us were moaning like wonton sluts but we didn't care we were lost in each other's lust.

"Ooh I-I'm so close Elsa!" Clarice was moaning loudly her orgasm was so close I could feel it.

But mine was close as well "M-me too Clarice! I-I want to cum together." I panted to her and I could sense that Clarice wanted the same thing. With a dual cry of ecstasy we cum and lap up as much of each other's essence as we could before I separate my mouth from her nether lips and move my head towards hers and we exchange long passionate kisses exchanging each others cum.

(End lemon.)

The two of us quickly separate and make our way back to the spring holding hands, looking back I never would have guessed that I would fall in love with this woman, life's funny that way even eternal ones.

"By the way Elsa. I have something I need to confess to you." she replied hesitantly making me curious "You see that day in Europe when we were having that picnic. I was awake the whole time." she said surprising me.

"You mean to tell me that I kissed you and you were faking that whole time?" I asked her incredulously before Clarice kisses me on the lips and any rant or scolding died right there and then as we started to make out.

_The End._

_Me: Okay that takes care of that! So until next time keep reading and reviewing._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
